endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Encyclopedia (Blue World)
This page is going to show the entire marine encyclopedia in Endless Ocean 2. Each section of animals will be sorted by page. Endless Ocean has its own page for its Marine Encyclopedia. Full Encyclopedia Page 1 *Oriental Butterflyfish *Teardrop Butterflyfish *Pyramid Butterflyfish *Speckled Butterflyfish *Purple Tang *Bluecheek Butterflyfish *Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish *Moorish Idol Page 2 *King Angelfish *Flame Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish (young) *Yellowband Angelfish *Lined Surgeonfish *Powder Blue Tang *Yellowtail Surgeonfish Page 3 *Whitemargin Unicornfish *Orange-lined Triggerfish *Clown Triggerfish *Clown Triggerfish (young) *Sailfin Tang *Clown Triggerfish (young) *Golden Spadefish (young) *Yellow Tang Page 4 *Blue Tang *Orangespine Unicornfish *Purple Queen *Swallowtail Sea Perch *Crescent Tail Bigeye *Samurai Squirrelfish *Miniata Grouper *European Parrotfish Page 5 *Multicolorfin Rainbowfish (male) *Multicolorfin Rainbowfish (female) *Razorfish *Cleaner Wrasse *Clown Wrasse *Clown Wrasse (young) Page 6 *Porcupinefish *Blackspotted Pufferfish *Pineconefish *Bicolor Parrotfish (young) *Bicolor Parrotfish Page 7 *Bower's Parrotfish *Ornate Wrasse *Luna Lionfish *Bigeye Trevally *Blackfin Barracuda Page 8 * False Clown Anemonefish * Yellowtail Clownfish * Tomato Clownfish * Yellow Clownfish * Sapphire Devil * Starck's Demoiselle * Goldtail Demoiselle * Blue-Green Chromis Page 9 * Threespot Dascyllus * Threespot Dascyllus (Young) * John Dory * Singular Bannerfish * Bicolor Angelfish * Royal Angelfish * Threadfin Butterflyfish * Bluelashed Butterflyfish Page 10 * Black Pyramid Butterflyfish * Banded Angelfish * Humpback Grouper (young) * Dusky Batfish (young) * Mandarinfish * Goldeye Rockfish * Marine Betta * Harlequin Sweetlips (young) Page 11 * Marbled Flounder (young) * Yatabei Blenny * Rippled Rockskipper * Red-Spotted Blenny * Bicolor Blenny * Fire Goby * Elegant Firefish * Monster Shrimp Goby Page 12 * Watchman Goby * Singapore Prawn-Goby * Blue-Spotted Jawfish * Peacock Blenny * Oblong Goby * Yellow Clown Goby * Red-Spotted Goby * Five-Lined Coral Goby Page 13 * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Yellow Boxfish (young) * Whitespotted Boxfish (young) * Tiger Puffer (young) * Striated Frogfish * Painted Frogfish * Warty Frogfish Page 14 * Sea Robin * Southern Orange-Lined Cardinalfish * Cardinal Fish * Sea Goldie * Stocky Anthias * Cherry Grouper * Sunset Anthias Page 15 * Flying Fish * Chub Mackerel * Japanese Jack Mackerel * Japanese Sardine Page 16 * Antarctic Silverfish * Capelin * Dusky Rockcod * Bald Notothen * Slender Bristlemouth Page 17 * Red Sea Bream * Asian Sheepshead Wrasse * Golden Trevally * Giant Trevally Page 18 * Largehead Hairtail * Pilotfish * Mahi-Mahi * Antarctic Toothfish Page 19 * Longtooth Grouper * White Grouper * Humphead Wrasse * Giant Grouper Page 20 * Great Barracuda * Meagre * Bartail Flathead * Atlantic Tarpon Page 21 * Atlantic Bluefin Tuna * Chinook Salmon * Striped Marlin * Indo-Pacific Sailfish Page 22 * Olive Flounder * Olive Flounder (young) * Coelacanth * Red Cornetfish * European Conger Eel Page 23 * Great White Shark * Scalloped Hammerhead * Sand Tiger Page 24 * Greenland Shark * Tiger Shark Page 25 * Whale Shark Page 26 * Basking Shark Page 27 * Pelagic Thresher Shark * Great Sturgeon * Bowmouth Guitarfish * Dwarf Sawfish Page 28 * Remora * Whitetip Reef Shark * Banded Houndshark * Epaulette Shark Page 29 * Zebra Shark * Tasselled Wobbegong * Japanese Bullhead Shark * Japanese Bullhead Shark (young) * Blotchy Swell Shark (young) * Cloudy Catshark Page 30 * Japanese Angelshark * Japanese Eagle Ray * Manta Ray Page 31 * Bottlenose Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Short-Beaked Common Dolphin * Commerson's Dolphin Page 32 * Orca * Risso's Dolphin * Beluga * False Killer Whale Page 33 * Narwhal * Spectacled Porpoise * Amazon River Dolphin * Southern Bottlenose Whale Page 34 * Humpback Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale Page 35 * Pygmy Sperm Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale Page 36 * Gray Whale * Sperm Whale Page 37 * Blue Whale Page 38 * Splendid Alfonsino * Common Fangtooth * Fanfin * Pelican Eel * Snailfish * Sea Pig * Chambered Nautilus * Popeye Grenadier Page 39 * Barreleye * Humpback Anglerfish * Firefly Squid * Glass Squid * Galatheid Crab * Sea Gooseberry * Deep-Sea Blind Shrimp * Giant Sea Spider Page 40 * Ocean Sunfish * Opah * Polka-Dot Ribbonfish * Vampire Squid * Giant Isopod * Longnose Lancetfish Page 41 * Megamouth Shark * Goblin Shark * Frilled Shark * Bluntnose Sixgill Shark Page 42 * Oarfish * Giant Siphonophore * Giant Squid Page 43 * Emperor Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Rockhopper Penguin * African Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Little Penguin Page 44 * Cape Fur Seal * Antarctic Fur Seal * California Sea Lion * South American Sea Lion Page 45 * Steller Sea Lion * Walrus (male) * Walrus (female) * Southern Elephant Seal Page 46 * Weddell Seal * Leopard Seal * Bearded Seal * Spotted Seal Page 47 * Ribbon Seal * Harp Seal * Mediterranean Monk Seal * West Indian Manatee Page 48 * Razorbill * Short-Tailed Albatross * Brown Booby * Japanese Cormorant * White Pelican * Australian Pelican * South Polar Skua * White-Bellied Parrot Page 49 * Polar Bear * Sea Otter * Galapagos Marine Iguana Page 50 * Guppy * Banjo Catfish * Zebra Pleco * Scarlet Trimmed Pleco * Marbled Piranha * Altum Angelfish * Redtail Catfish * Royal Panaque Page 51 * Blue Discus * Green Terror * Pink-Tailed Chalceus * Butterfly Peacock Bass * Red Piranha * Tambaqui * Electric Eel Page 52 * Black Arowana * Black Arowana (young) * Tigerstriped Catfish * Silver Arowana * Paradoxical Frog (young) * White-Blotched River Stingray Page 53 * Alligator Gar * Bicuda * Arapaima * Dorado Page 54 * Piraiba Catfish * Giant Otter * Spectacled Caiman * Amazonian Manatee Page 55 * Orange Sea Slug * Orange and Black Sea Slug * Festive Sea Slug * Spotted White Sea Slug * Striped White Sea Slug * Cinderella Sea Slug * Strigate Chromodoris * Luminescent Sea Slug Page 56 * Parade-Float Sea Slug * Venus's Flower-Basket * Branched Sea Slug * Berthella Aurantiaca * Leafy Seadragon * Weedy Seadragon Page 57 * Pygmy Seahorse * Crowned Seahorse * Spotted Garden Eel * Black Garden Eel * Crystal Jelly * Mauve Stinger * Turritopsis Nutricula * Moon Jellyfish Page 58 * Nomura's Jellyfish * Red Stingray * Leopard Whipray * Marbled Ray * Cowtail Stingray * Blue-Spotted Ribbontail Ray * Monkfish Page 59 * Broadclub Cuttlefish * Broadclub Cuttlefish (young) * Bigfin Reef Squid * Bigfin Reef Squid (young) * Common Octopus * Crown-of-Thorns Starfish * Sea Star * Blue Sea Star Page 60 * Randall's Pistol Shrimp * Goby Shrimp * Ornate Spiny Lobster * Japanese Horseshoe Crab * Red-Streaked Box Crab * Spotted Box Crab * Japanese Spider Crab Page 61 * Ribbon Moray * Kidako Moray * Bering Wolffish * Leatherback Turtle * Green Sea Turtle Page 62 * Sea Angel * Sea Butterfly * Hydromyles Globulosa * Antarctic Krill * Mertensia Ovum * Atlantic Spiny Lumpsucker Page 63 * Ice Cupid * Ailouros Pearl Page 64 * Grave Keeper * Gungnir Page 65 * Phantom * Apollo Page 66 * Lady Dorthea * Golden Catfish Page 67 * Pelago Crocodile * King Gigide Page 68 * Mama Cortica * Leo Page 69 * Snowball * Big Bobby Page 70 * Kraken Jr. Page 71 * Living Fossil Page 72 * Cacao Maharaja Page 73 * Thanatos Page 74 * Black Harbinger Page 75 * Leviathan Page 76 * Ancient Mother Page 77 * Singing Dragon Page 78 * Okeanos's Guardian Page 79 * Anomalocaris Page 80 * Cameroceras Page 81 * Sea Serpent Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Endless Ocean 2 Creatures Category:Lists Category:Fish